This invention relates to devices for connecting well servicing and like equipment to wellheads. The invention particularly relates to remotely actuated connectors especially useful for connecting and disconnecting equipment to and from underwater wellheads.
A number of remotely actuated connectors have been developed and are being used during well servicing operations. These remotely actuated connectors eliminate manual connector operation and repeated requirements for expensive divers when connecting well servicing equipment to and disconnecting it from underwater wellheads.
One of these devices is described in an article entitled "Latch System Speeds Stem Results" on page 43 of the February, 1984 issue of "Drilling Contractor" magazine, which is published in Houston, Tex.
Examples of two riser connectors, remotely operated by shifting tools and used underwater in ocean floor well operations, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,902 and 4,411,455 to Schnatzmeyer. An example of a hydraulically actuated connector which may be remotely actuated is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,971 to William D. Kendrick. These connectors can be disconnected with pressure in the connector bore, resulting in possible loss of pressure control of the well and serious disaster.